Ozai And The Toddler BEING EDITED
by sweet little aka kitsune-chan
Summary: HOLD 'til 807 BEING EDITED: let us see how Ozai will fair when his wife leaves him incharge of his mschievous son: sheshe can not leave me to take care of thisthis little demon of a child, he will KILL ME!’
1. Chapter 1 How bad could it be being edit

ok ok ok i know everyone is probably like "what the fuck" or somthing like that, but I am so sorry. I have just had my computer fixed but its like naked I have still have to put everythink back on it and downloads won't work and everything is really frusterating and confusing. I am first going to fix up all my (ahem) horrible work on these story, and m'computer before going though with the final chapters of both Ozai and the Toddler, 'n' The Prince's Punishments. I am ashamed of both the grammer and spelling I have done in these writings and promise to fix them, when I wrote them I did not have the tools I needed or the feel of how to write. Please forgive my "eg-nor-a-mus" veiw on that stuff you better be laughlin' at m'joke (glares)

don't go both looking in the chapters for all you'll see this this notice

P.S.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME


	2. Chapter 2:Ozai on top for now being edit

ok ok ok i know everyone is probably like "what the fuck" or somthing like that, but I am so sorry. I have just had my computer fixed but its like naked I have still have to put everythink back on it and downloads won't work and everything is really frusterating and confusing. I am first going to fix up all my (ahem) horrible work on these story, and m'computer before going though with the final chapters of both Ozai and the Toddler, 'n' The Prince's Punishments. I am ashamed of both the grammer and spelling I have done in these writings and promise to fix them, when I wrote them I did not have the tools I needed or the feel of how to write. Please forgive my "eg-nor-a-mus" veiw on that stuff you better be laughlin' at m'joke (glares)

don't go both looking in the chapters for all you'll see this this notice

P.S.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME


	3. Chapter3 terrible twos being edit

ok ok ok i know everyone is probably like "what the fuck" or somthing like that, but I am so sorry. I have just had my computer fixed but its like naked I have still have to put everythink back on it and downloads won't work and everything is really frusterating and confusing. I am first going to fix up all my (ahem) horrible work on these story, and m'computer before going though with the final chapters of both Ozai and the Toddler, 'n' The Prince's Punishments. I am ashamed of both the grammer and spelling I have done in these writings and promise to fix them, when I wrote them I did not have the tools I needed or the feel of how to write. Please forgive my "eg-nor-a-mus" veiw on that stuff you better be laughlin' at m'joke (glares)

don't go both looking in the chapters for all you'll see this this notice

P.S.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME


	4. Chapter 4: Highs and Lows

Me: (looks at raged fans) he-he…uh why do you guys have all those pitchforks and not nice looking killing thingy….(fans glare) Um-ok now I know I promised this to you sooner…but things came up and you kno-Ahhh (dodges large sharp objects) IM SORRY OK…HERE…JUST TAKE THE STORY! IM OUTTA HERE! (runs off as chapter is snatched from hands.

Oh cool little thing I learned, (I went back there to check if the area was still there and I could not find it L)on the interview with the creators of avatar a thing that caught my eye was when I believe Bryan said that Ozai has been fire lord for 6 years, and then it came up to when he said "being a 30 year old prince in the palace he would not be eating bon-bons all day he would be working out" this is just me but if he was 30 when he became Fire Lord then he is 36 today, so that makes him 21 in my story…just say…enjoy

Please R&R

Chapter Four

The rays of the late afternoon sun beamed in though the small spaces and gaps of the drapes in the prince's chamber. A loud and almost annoyed groan sounded throughout the room, which minutes before had been cursed in a dead silence. The little bit of light that had maneuvered its way into the bedroom, had fallen directly upon the fire prince's face. He _was_ sleeping peacefully up 'till now, but he knew from experience that once things are at their best, you cannot go anywhere but down.

Closing his dark, amber eyes, blocking out the blinding light he now mentally cursed himself for not closing the drapes more securely. He was not quite ready wake just yet until he realized that his painful migraine had disintegrated, and for the he was utterly grateful.

Suddenly a small giggle broke the prince's silence and thoughts. Ozai closed his eyes tighter hoping that he had only imagined the laughter. However, that was not the case, as a warm, little figure began to squirm against his taunt chest.

Trying to act as if he had fallen asleep; which could possible happen, for his muscles still ached as well has his mind, even though he had not even done much but watch the brat…somewhat. A flash of light soon came into his sight when a young, chubby hand lifted his left eye-lid open and he practically lost his vision. Quickly, he shook his head to get the boy's hand off and away from his face, growling as he re-opened his eyes.

The elder prince cocked his head down to look at the toddler whom he was so rudely blinded by. The boy was still caught within in his father's embrace, his tiny frame pinned by a powerful arm.

Zuko's eyes brightened even more when his father began to show signs of life, wiggling around in excitement, the toddler worked his arms loosened his other arm from the man's hold and reached up and quickly grabbed a hold of his father's long goat-T, giving it a small tug he waiting to see his reaction. Ozai winced slightly at the pain in his chin, he gave a low growl; warning his son that he is not be trifled with.

"Daddy, you 'wake!" the boy declared in a high-pitched squeal.

He had been laying there for quite sometime, waiting for his father to get up and play with him. Or at least let him up, he was getting bored from just laying there, he had watched the sun enter the room and travel its way down to his father's face. How long that was exactly? He had not a clue, all he knew and all he needed to know was that he was getting up from this bed one way or the other.

As soon as Zuko's words left his mouth and reached the prince's ears, the long, painful, and nauseating headache, he had gotten rid or while sleeping, had returned for its avenges.

Letting his jumpy son go, he sat up; head in hand, fingers rubbing temples. Zuko quickly sat up as well, titling his head looking up curiously at his father. Moving over a little, the little prince crawled bravely into his sire's lap, golden eyes that were usually full of innocence where fixed with worry and concern.

"Daddy…is you sads?" he whispered.

When he was given no responds to his question, he tried a different approach. Maneuvering himself further into his father's lap, Zuko reached out and gave another tug to his father's beard. Remembering the last time he had done so, his father had at least acknowledged him.

Ozai, whom was to busy trying to relieve his headache, did not even realize until his beard was tugged that his ornery little son was propped up in his lap. In reaction to the wave of pain that shot though his chin, his shoved his son off his lap, hands flying protectively to his chin. It did not hurt as much as it surprised him. Rubbing the sting sensation away, he looked over to where his son laid sprawled on his back. Ozai did not intend to shove him off so roughly, it was just a reaction to the tug.

Zuko, who still laid on his back, staring blankly up at the tall and beautiful crafted ceiling, was a little surprised himself. He, like his father, had not been expected to be pushed off. However, then again, he was not harmed in the least, in fact it was quite the opposite; he took as more of a challenge, an invite to play.

"Zuko," his father called softly, "are you alright, son?"

The small boy almost did not recognize his father's voice, for the question seemed to have a concerning tone to it, which is very unlike the fire prince indeed. Propping himself up on his elbows; Zuko tilted his head to the side, a silly little grin covering his youthful face, his eyes shinning with an impish gleam to them.

"Uh-huh, I fine." came the reply.

"Daddy?"

"Yes? What is it, Zuko?" Ozai asked wearily.

"You pways with me nows!" It was not a request; it was more of a demand from the two and a half-year-old. Sliding out of bed, Ozai stood his full 183 cm, stretching his tired limbs. Yawning, he answered his boy, "no, Zuko, I will not play with you, I have more important things to do with my time." Not liking what he had just heard the child did what all children did when things were not going their way, through a tantrum.

Standing up on the bed, trying to keep his balance on the matters Zuko screeched, _"pways!"_ Stomping a foot on the bed. Ozai who was just slipping on his discarded robes glared at his persistent son.

The boy was completely out of line, he was a spoiled to the core little heathen and that was that. Everyone in the palace spoiled him, his wife, Iroh, the nursemaids, and the rest of the staff. Ozai never really spent much time with Zuko, or any child for that matter. It was not that he did not like children, he just hated their every existence; he believed in the old say 'a child should be seen, not heard'. He really only saw his son on special occasions, meal times, or if Ursa brings him to see him. Even then, the boy is always loud and troublesome, having no sense of discipline what so ever. And now, he was demanding Ozai to game with him, something that was simply not going to happen, hell or high water, nor will pulling a tantrum. However, that would have only an effect on his headache, he had been weaker earlier that day and he knew it.

"Do not stomp your feet at me, boy! And again the answer is **no**." Growled the prince, picking is son off the large bed and setting him on the floor, "I have had enough of your antics for today, you are going to behave and play quietly 'till its time for you to go to sleep, and until then there shall be no mishaps is that understood, young man?" The man looked down at the child, a pout played on his lips, and a glare in his eyes that would be noticeable to even a blind man.

"I said 'is that understood', Prince Zuko?" Ozai stressed, growing more irritated by the minute from his son's silence.

He was surprised that the boy was still looking him in the eye; challenging him. The child's attitude was unbelievable he could not see how a mere---baby, if you must, could be so bold. Of course, he was **his **son. Finally, the younger prince gave a slight nod, though that did not seem to qualify to his father.

"I want you to say it, boy; a simple nod does not indicate that you understand what I am saying." There was a moment of silence between the two royals once again, Zuko had lost the angry glare and pout though, had seem to have been traded in by a looked of complete confusion.

"In-de-cat?" He asked questionably.

Ozai let out a frustrated sigh_; 'how could this boy be so thick at times and then so maniacal at other.' _Fighting the urge to reach out and strangle the young lad, he tired once more.

"**Prince Zuko**, just answer the question, 'do you understand me or not'?" Ozai said roughly.

"Uh, oh, yep, I does." Zuko beamed.

Making a metal note to work on the boy's speech and grammar, Ozai bent down and picked him up as he made his way out of the room. It would be quicker this way then to have him walk all the way with the child slowly in tow. As he stepped out of his chambers, Ozai realized just how late it was, for the sun only reached his window when it was setting. He did not intend to sleep that long into the day, moving quickly though the corridors of the palace to the child's room, the prince was forced to listen to his son's ridiculous babbling the whole way.

Most of what was said by the boy if Ozai did not know any, better he would have mistaken it for a foreign language. Coming upon the much smaller chamber then his own, the prince looked back down at his bouncing son in his arms and shook his head as he entered the room.

"Alright, boy, let's get you out of those night clothes."

Setting Zuko down, he went over to retrieve the youngster's clothing, which lay neatly in a pile on the dresser. Taking them over to the child standing in the middle of the room, he then began to dress the boy carelessly. Sitting back on his heels, Ozai gazed at the little being before him. He looked well enough to take to dinner; there was only one flaw, the boy's hair was tousled this way and that from sleep. His loose knot-top ponytail only held a few pieces of black, silky hair. Causally, Ozai made his way towards a small table in the corner of the room. Picking up a fine haired hair bush that lay on top of the table.

Taking the brush back over to his son, whom he picked up off the floor. And then, seating himself on the rocking chair near the large window. Zuko began to struggle to get off his father's lap; he hated having his hair combed, probably just as much as he loathed baths. If he could, he would run around dirt faced and hair ratted all the time, but alas he wishes were never granted in such a way. Feeling his ribbon being to get detangled out of his hair, stopping his plans of getting of the man's lap, Zuko tried a new approach.

"Daddy, no bwush, nuh-uh!" Zuko voiced loudly.

The boy tried to pull the brush out of his father's hands, but Ozai held tight, capturing his son's small hands within one of his own. Holding the bush in the other hand high above the determined child reach.

"Zuko," he snapped, "stop this nonsense at _**once**_."

With a huff, Zuko folded his arms over his small chest, allowing his pout to return. After a few moments, Ozai finished tying his son's baby fine hair, and released the boy. Climbing off his father's lap, Zuko trotted happily over to the tall mirror that hung on the wall, taking in his reflection. Even though there were a few stray hairs that lay on his forehead, he did not mind. Turning around he smiled softy at his elder, who was already standing in the doorway of his room.

Turning away from his son, Ozai began to walk down the hall, signaling for Zuko to do the same. The two-year-old followed faithfully, skipping gleefully along the way to their destination; where that was he didn't neither know nor care.

Glancing down the corridors on his way to the dinning hall, Ozai spotted a young servant boy who seemed to be at only 15 years of age at the most.

"You there, Boy, come here." Ozai command with voice filled with authority, which startled the teen to the point where he was trembling by the time he reached the second born of the Fire Lord. "Ye-yes, m-m-my lord?" asked the shaken boy as he bowed deeply.

"My wife, boy, has she retuned to the place yet?" A sadist smirk came onto the man's face; he simply loved to see people shake with fear from him.

"N-No, sir. Not that I am aware of." The lad said quickly.

"WHAT? Why has she not returned yet?" Snarled the prince.

"I-I do not know w-why, sir, p-please they-they do not in-inform me of s-such things, I am sorry, sir." The teen sobbed, fearing the worst from the raged prince.

Ozai rolled his eye, "Stop your blubbering and get out my sight."

With that said, the boy bowed once more and quickly walked as far away from the frightening man as quickly as possible. Zuko had watched the seen under dark eyelashes, also a little shaken by the aura that surrounded his father.

Remembering his mother, he looked around quietly, searching for any trace of her being. He no sooner lowed his gaze to the blood red carpet he stood on then he began to feel hot tears flood his eyes. He had forgotten how much he missed his mother, it had not even been a full day, and yet to the toddler it feels like a lifetime.

Looking over his Shoulder, Ozai realized Zuko was still behind him, he had completely forgotten that he was even in his son's presence. He was also a little surprised to see the boy staring down, and what it seemed like, crying. Walking over to his weeping son, Ozai knelt down in front of him.

"Zuko, look at me." came the soft command. He was not good with all this quite, gentleness stuff, he would much rather have the boy screaming at the top of his lungs then all this silent crying. When Zuko did not respond to his father's demand, Ozai reached out, took his son's small chin, and lifted it to meet his eyes. When he saw the boy's tear streaked face, the usually sadist prince felt his heart soften, though he did not let it reach his face. He would not be like his elder bother; _he_ would _not _become soft like that fool, or any other.

"What is the matter, boy?" he asked in a cold tone.

He thought that maybe his son was acting like this from the 'little chat' he had overhead his father and the servant boy have. A small sob escaped from the boys lips as he answered his father, "I miss (sob) mommy." he said quietly looking right into Ozai's unfeeling eyes. The fire prince nodded, he could understand how the child felt, he too missed his wife…desperately.

"Come now, Zuko, your mother will be home sooner then you know, no worries, okay?"

Zuko smiled a little and nodded, "Ok. Daddy?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"Do ya miss mommy too?" The question was full of blinding innocence and for some odd reason the man could not help but let out a small chuckle. Letting go of the boy's chin Ozai answered this simple question, "Yes, my son, more then you can imagine." He could not for his wife to return to take the little mongrel off his hands. Reaching into his sleeve, Ozai took out a handkerchief and wiped the tears from his face and eyes. "You must know, my son, that to cry is to show weakness. And if you become weak in life, then you shall have a fate worse then death itself." He said quietly that it almost sounded like he was addressing himself. As he finished drying the boy's face, he placed the piece of cloth back into his sleeve. "Come now, Zuko." he commanded as he stood and began to walk to the dinning room, wondering what was taking his Ursa so long to return home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Princess Ursa, are you sure all is well in there?" asked a young woman with dark rich brown hair, and grey eyes, as she leaned against the door to the bathroom.

"Yes, yes, all if just perfect, Lady Emiko (A/N: em-ee-ko) "I am only a little tired." Came the fire princess's reply as she opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"You have been acting funny all day, princess Ursa. Are you sure you are not coming down with something?" asked Emiko, "Maybe a cold, or even worse the flu?"

Rolling her eyes sarcastically Ursa replied, "Of course not, Emiko, if were to be coming down with the flu I believe I would feel a little more poorly then I am now. Don't you believe so?" The black haired woman walked past her worried friend, and over to where large pallets surrounded a low tea table. Taking her seat gracefully on one of the cushions, she straightened her kimono and looked back up at her friend. Emiko gave Ursa a look of full suspicion. "Oh, Lady Emiko, please do not give me that look." she laughed shaking her head side to side slowly.

"Well, Ursa," she said with a sigh, strolling over to where the young princess sat and taking a seat next to her, "when someone is; tired, achy, and keeps on respectively running to the restroom to vomit, one can not help but believe that there is something the matter."

A small smile appeared on the princess's red painted lips, "well, there _**are**_ other reasons to why I am having these symptoms." She said with a small laugh. Emiko looked on at the princess for a few moments; pondering, until she tuned on the light bulb in her head.

"Oh princess Ursa, are you---

"Tea is here girls, and look, sweet cakes!"

Emiko was cut off by a bubbly young woman who had long, black hair coming down to the back of her knees, and large chocolate brown eyes that showed no hint of knowledge what so ever; followed by a young servant girl who carried a tray with a tea pot and sweet cakes.

"Princess Ursa, your letter has been sent and was delivered earlier today as you requested my lady." said the girl, as she set the tray of tea and sweets onto the table in the middle of the three noble women.

Smiling at the young servant, Ursa bowed her head, "Thank you, Xang, and for the rest of the day you may do as you please with your time." (A/N: sz-ang)

A look of surprise came onto the girl's face and she bowed deeply and thanked the princess for her kindness. As the servant left the room, Emiko looked over at the younger woman across from, who was stuffing a sweet cake into her mouth, she looked back at Ursa and said sweetly, "As I was say, before I was so rudely interrupted---Kaida!" (A/N: Kai-da) she snapped as she whipped her head to glare once more the girl.

Swallowing the lump of cake in her throat, Kaida narrowed her eyes on the brown-headed woman.

"Oh, dear me," Kaida said mockingly, "I am so terribly sorry, _Lady_ _Emiko, _what on earth where you discussing?" She finished off by shoving another sweet cake into her mouth. Emiko gave her a disgusted stare as she watched her devour the cake, she shook her head, as if trying to block out something horrid.

"Well, I was asking Princess Ursa, if she---

"Please, Lady Emiko…Lady Kaida…" Ursa said quietly, looking down into the tea in her cup, "I really wish not to say or discuses it at the moment…" The two women looked at their friend, both with baffled expressions on their beautiful faces.

"Um…Princess Ursa?" Kaida voiced quietly.

"Yes, Lady Kaida? What is it?"

"Please do not address me so formally, it makes me feel…old." she smiled sweetly. While Emiko rolled her eye, taking a sip of tea, and Ursa chortled softly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As father and son entered the dinning room, they came upon two others member of the royal family. The Great Dragon of the West: General Iroh and his son crown prince Lu ten; did not look up as his uncle entered the room.

"Aha! Brother, nephew, so happy you made it on time." Iroh said getting up from his seat, with his normally large grin on his face. "For if you'd have come to late, I might have eaten all the food before you had gotten any; and Ozai, we both know who eats the better out of us two; now and growing up, eh?" he laugh loudly at his own statement.

As Ozai put on a clearly forced smile, "oh, yes, dear older brother, you and that unusually sense of humor of yours always gets me." Iroh smiled at his younger brother, and then his eyes gravitated down to the little boy who was beaming up at him. Bending down to scoop the little demon into his arms, "hello there little one, have you been a good boy for your father here?" He asked already know the answer to his question.

"Define the word 'good' to him first, won't you, brother?" Ozai murmured, messaging his temples once more, as another laugh emerged from his brother, and a giggle from his son as he was bounced up and down on his uncle's hip. "Oh. That is right, I remember that mess in the kitchens I witnessed the servants cleaning up, I thought that looked a lot like your doing you little hell raiser."

He looked over the giggle child and whispered into his small ear, "you been giving you daddy a hard time today haven't you?" he asked, the child pulled away and nodded happily with a smile full of pride. "Good boy!" Iroh said loudly looking over at Ozai, who had his eyebrow cocked up. Muttering to himself about something to do with family treason and good for nothing siblings, Ozai went over to the low rounded table.

"Sake?" he asked, gesturing to a white porcelain teapot.

"Oh, yes, help yourself." Iroh responded happily, "funny, I rely ever drink the stuff, I just had a few while waiting for father and you to arrive." He sat down next to his son, Zuko still clinging to him like a baby hog monkey. Iroh looked over at his boy, he had been oddly quite this evening, for what reasons he had not clue of.

"Son, is something troubling you, you seem awfully quite?" Iroh asked softly.

Lu ten looked up at his father slowly, and then to Ozai, who had just taken a shot of sake, eyes still on his pre-teen nephew. The boy's eyes met his uncles for a spit second then averted right back down to his lap. "N-nothing is wrong, father." He stuttered a bit, still not raising his gaze from his lap. "Hmm, if you are sure, but you just do not seem like yourself tonight, my son." Iroh shrugged and reached for the other teapot on the table, full of Ginseng tea. Zuko was now beginning to squirm in his uncle's grasp, already growing bored with the man. Letting go of the toddler, Iroh watched as the boy crawled underneath the low table, and emerge on Ozai's right hand side, settling himself comfortable down on a large cushion. All became quite for a few minutes, Ozai and Iroh began to discuses the war; Lu ten simply listened and chewed on tongue; and Zuko, well he found way to entertain himself. Picking up some chopsticks that were laid on top of the table, he began to bang them on anything and everything. That was until his fun-sucking father stepped in to ruin his game as usual.

Snatching the eating utensils out of the child's hand, Ozai threw them across the room in full temper.

"Prince Zuko," He whispered deadly, "_**enough." **_The youngest prince looked up at his father with water eyes, and trembling bottom lip. "Don't start that, I am not going to fall for those fake crocodile tears again." he scolded, taking another shot of rice wine.

"Ozai," Iroh inputted, "he was only playing, and he was causing no harm."

"Humph, speak for yourself?" Muttered his brother.

Suddenly the red curtains opened and a tall figure walked into the now hushed room. Fire Lord Azulon, entered the room quietly as his son's, and grandson bowed, he pain no attention to the still upright Zuko, who was sulking over his newly lost toys. Sitting down at the head of the table, he signaled for the bowed princes to rise. "Good evening, prince Iroh, Ozai, Lu ten,--- Azulon looked over at the toddler two seats down from him with a bit of hesitation "--Zuko." he finished with a small sigh.

Zuko's small head popped up at the sound of his name and looked over happily at the gray haired man at the front seat of the table. "Hi, hi, ganpa!" the child cried, waving his small hand back and forth. Whilst Iroh and Lu ten chuckled at the boy's naïve welcoming; Ozai shook his head and covered his eyes in his hands.

"Please forgive Zuko's rudeness, father." Ozai bowed slightly to his father as Azulon gave a silent nod to his second born. Ozai sat upright once more and looked over at his young son with a hint of resentment. "Well, shall we eat?" Iroh asked as the servants began to pile food on top of the table; including more rice wine for the stressed looking prince. "Oh, prince Ozai, a letter came for you today; from princess Ursa, she claims that she will not be making the journey home this evening, why, though; she did not say." An old feebly looking servant woman told him. Ozai stared blankly at her, mouth open a little and what it looked like fear on his handsome face.

"She w-will not be r-returning tonight?" He questioned the woman, hoping he had heard her wrong.

"Yes, sir, that is what the message said, here." She handed him the piece of parchment that confirmed his fears. "Very well, you may go." his hands almost trembled as he set the letter aside. _'She can't do this to me,' _Ozai's mind screamed, _"she-she can not leave me to take care of this-this little demon of a child, he will __**KILL ME**__!'_ He must have looked just as distressed as he felt for the whole tables of men were giving him looks.

"Um…brother, are you okay? You seem a little shaken up there." A wild smile appeared on the elder brother's thin lips, he knew just what Ozai was thinking. He knew his brother loathed the idea of taking care of his own child from the beginning, and just seeing the man's face now, it was simply priceless. "Yeah---yes, I am just…_peachy_." Ozai sneered at the older man, Azulon glanced from one son the other, _and 'this is why I should never eat with them.'_ he thought dryly. "Fine then, let us eat." the Fire Lord said coolly as he picked up his chopsticks.

As the meal proceeded on like it usually did, the three men speaking of war plans, and world domination; Lu ten listening with excitement in his youthful eyes. Zuko, however, felt very out of place, he usually sat with his mother during the meals. She would feed, and hold him in her lap; the toddler looked down at his plate with disgust. He did not want this food even if he were to be starving to death, which it felt like that was the case. Nor could he eat it, well, he could with his hands but not even, he would put his hands in that mess called food. He could have used the chopsticks, but he could not thanks to his father…not that he knew how to use them.

Peering over at what was on his father's dish, the princeling felt himself licking his lips. He began to scoot over to the much larger mans cushion until he was right next to him, lucky without being noticed by anyone. Quietly waiting for the right moment to make his move, as soon as Ozai left an opening, Zuko leapt right into his lap. A little stunned by the intrusion, Ozai glared down at the child in his lap, who simple smiled up at him. Zuko wiggled around a little, trying to get comfortable in his new seat, and then dove his small young hand into his father's plate of food.

"Prince Zuko!" came the roar from the outraged man as he shoot up from the pallet. Sending his son to the floor, lucky for the boy the soft cushion was there to catch his fall.

"What exactly do you think you are doing, boy?"

Zuko cringed at the harshness of his father's voice. "You have your own meal to eat, you do not need to have mine, nor sit in my lap!" he loomed over the whimpering form below him, picking him up, Ozai plopped him down onto his own cushion. "Just sit there and behave for _once_ in you life." Zuko stared down at his hands that rested on his thighs; he slowly looked at each member at the table. Iroh and Lu ten gave him sympathetic looks, his grandfather gave him a cold stare, his father did not even spare him a glace, and that is what possible hurt the most.

"Sowwy daddy." came the meek apology form the toddler as he hung his head in shame. Ozai did not respond he just acted as if nothing was said and continued to finish his meal. Iroh snapped his eye's over to the younger man sitting across from him, glaring daggers at him.

"Ozai, that was simply not called for, he is just a toddler, he does not know any better." growled the man, completely disgusted with his brother. Ozai did not even look at him, "with all do respect Iroh, please mind your own damn business." he stated calmly.

Gritting his teeth Iroh spat, "Well did it ever occur to you that the child is not even able to with out your assistance?"

Ozai stopped eating and gave the heavily set man a look that could kill. As the bickering continued, the Fire Lord had heard enough and took his presence elsewhere. Leaving his sons to argue like children with one another, and his grandsons to listen to them. Zuko was not listening though to his father and uncle, being a child, he got over things very quickly and now he was curious about the sake teapot that sat not to far from him. Moreover, watching his father drinking out of it made him very thirsty. Carefully reaching out, grabbing the porcelain pot, and pulling it towards him. The pot was not very heavy for Ozai had drunk a great deal of it.

Lu ten had been nibbling on his rice, trying to ignore the two men yelling at one another. However, what caught his attention was when the sake bottle began to slide off the table by two chubby hands. He watched silently as his cousin pulled the sake to him and held it up to his face. He began to examine the liquid inside the pot; first, he sniffed it, and then slowly brought it to his lips. A small smile appeared on Lu ten's face as he witnessed the toddler take a sip of alcoholic beverage. He took a quick glance at his uncle, making sure he was clueless of his son's actions.

'_Ha! Pay back.' _Lu ten thought with glee, '_all I have to do it wait, and it will be like killing two birds with one stone.' _With that, the twelve-year-old sat back with a smirk on his face.

End chapter four

Author Note:

My dearest apologizes for those of you who read and review my story. I was really meaning to get this chapter up on May 10th but I got set back because I had gotten sick and I could not write without getting a headache. Also I wanted this chapter to be pretty long, I don't like reading really short stories so I felt like It was my duty to make this longer then the rest of my chapters. I really hope you all enjoyed it, I know it sort of sucks but I was already past my own dead-line.

Also, some may think that some characters are "OOC" like Ozai or something, but with Ozai we have no clue how he acts or is for that matter, all we know is that he is Zuko and Azula's father, and Iroh's brother ect. And that he is now the Fire Lord. We have not clue how he acted back when he was 21, in my story he is like this, and for Zuko…who knows…for all we are aware of he may have been a little hell raiser. I sort of made him like my little cousin, and Ozai a little like I act when baby sitting, toddlers make your emotions run wild.

Thank you all once again and _**PLEASE REVIEW **_.

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO (and this time I am going to try and have it done between may 23rd and may 27th.


	5. Chapter 5: Highs and Lows

Me: (looks at raged fans) he-he…uh why do you guys have all those pitchforks and not nice looking killing thingy….(fans glare) Um-ok now I know I promised this to you sooner…but things came up and you kno-Ahhh (dodges large sharp objects) IM SORRY OK…HERE…JUST TAKE THE STORY! IM OUTTA HERE! (runs off as chapter is snatched from hands.

Oh cool little thing I learned, (I went back there to check if the area was still there and I could not find it L)on the interview with the creators of avatar a thing that caught my eye was when I believe Bryan said that Ozai has been fire lord for 6 years, and then it came up to when he said "being a 30 year old prince in the palace he would not be eating bon-bons all day he would be working out" this is just me but if he was 30 when he became Fire Lord then he is 36 today, so that makes him 21 in my story…just say…enjoy

Please R&R

Chapter Four

The rays of the late afternoon sun beamed in though the small spaces and gaps of the drapes in the prince's chamber. A loud and almost annoyed groan sounded throughout the room, which minutes before had been cursed in a dead silence. The little bit of light that had maneuvered its way into the bedroom, had fallen directly upon the fire prince's face. He _was_ sleeping peacefully up 'till now, but he knew from experience that once things are at their best, you cannot go anywhere but down.

Closing his dark, amber eyes, blocking out the blinding light he now mentally cursed himself for not closing the drapes more securely. He was not quite ready wake just yet until he realized that his painful migraine had disintegrated, and for the he was utterly grateful.

Suddenly a small giggle broke the prince's silence and thoughts. Ozai closed his eyes tighter hoping that he had only imagined the laughter. However, that was not the case, as a warm, little figure began to squirm against his taunt chest.

Trying to act as if he had fallen asleep; which could possible happen, for his muscles still ached as well has his mind, even though he had not even done much but watch the brat…somewhat. A flash of light soon came into his sight when a young, chubby hand lifted his left eye-lid open and he practically lost his vision. Quickly, he shook his head to get the boy's hand off and away from his face, growling as he re-opened his eyes.

The elder prince cocked his head down to look at the toddler whom he was so rudely blinded by. The boy was still caught within in his father's embrace, his tiny frame pinned by a powerful arm.

Zuko's eyes brightened even more when his father began to show signs of life, wiggling around in excitement, the toddler worked his arms loosened his other arm from the man's hold and reached up and quickly grabbed a hold of his father's long goat-T, giving it a small tug he waiting to see his reaction. Ozai winced slightly at the pain in his chin, he gave a low growl; warning his son that he is not be trifled with.

"Daddy, you 'wake!" the boy declared in a high-pitched squeal.

He had been laying there for quite sometime, waiting for his father to get up and play with him. Or at least let him up, he was getting bored from just laying there, he had watched the sun enter the room and travel its way down to his father's face. How long that was exactly? He had not a clue, all he knew and all he needed to know was that he was getting up from this bed one way or the other.

As soon as Zuko's words left his mouth and reached the prince's ears, the long, painful, and nauseating headache, he had gotten rid or while sleeping, had returned for its avenges.

Letting his jumpy son go, he sat up; head in hand, fingers rubbing temples. Zuko quickly sat up as well, titling his head looking up curiously at his father. Moving over a little, the little prince crawled bravely into his sire's lap, golden eyes that were usually full of innocence where fixed with worry and concern.

"Daddy…is you sads?" he whispered.

When he was given no responds to his question, he tried a different approach. Maneuvering himself further into his father's lap, Zuko reached out and gave another tug to his father's beard. Remembering the last time he had done so, his father had at least acknowledged him.

Ozai, whom was to busy trying to relieve his headache, did not even realize until his beard was tugged that his ornery little son was propped up in his lap. In reaction to the wave of pain that shot though his chin, his shoved his son off his lap, hands flying protectively to his chin. It did not hurt as much as it surprised him. Rubbing the sting sensation away, he looked over to where his son laid sprawled on his back. Ozai did not intend to shove him off so roughly, it was just a reaction to the tug.

Zuko, who still laid on his back, staring blankly up at the tall and beautiful crafted ceiling, was a little surprised himself. He, like his father, had not been expected to be pushed off. However, then again, he was not harmed in the least, in fact it was quite the opposite; he took as more of a challenge, an invite to play.

"Zuko," his father called softly, "are you alright, son?"

The small boy almost did not recognize his father's voice, for the question seemed to have a concerning tone to it, which is very unlike the fire prince indeed. Propping himself up on his elbows; Zuko tilted his head to the side, a silly little grin covering his youthful face, his eyes shinning with an impish gleam to them.

"Uh-huh, I fine." came the reply.

"Daddy?"

"Yes? What is it, Zuko?" Ozai asked wearily.

"You pways with me nows!" It was not a request; it was more of a demand from the two and a half-year-old. Sliding out of bed, Ozai stood his full 183 cm, stretching his tired limbs. Yawning, he answered his boy, "no, Zuko, I will not play with you, I have more important things to do with my time." Not liking what he had just heard the child did what all children did when things were not going their way, through a tantrum.

Standing up on the bed, trying to keep his balance on the matters Zuko screeched, _"pways!"_ Stomping a foot on the bed. Ozai who was just slipping on his discarded robes glared at his persistent son.

The boy was completely out of line, he was a spoiled to the core little heathen and that was that. Everyone in the palace spoiled him, his wife, Iroh, the nursemaids, and the rest of the staff. Ozai never really spent much time with Zuko, or any child for that matter. It was not that he did not like children, he just hated their every existence; he believed in the old say 'a child should be seen, not heard'. He really only saw his son on special occasions, meal times, or if Ursa brings him to see him. Even then, the boy is always loud and troublesome, having no sense of discipline what so ever. And now, he was demanding Ozai to game with him, something that was simply not going to happen, hell or high water, nor will pulling a tantrum. However, that would have only an effect on his headache, he had been weaker earlier that day and he knew it.

"Do not stomp your feet at me, boy! And again the answer is **no**." Growled the prince, picking is son off the large bed and setting him on the floor, "I have had enough of your antics for today, you are going to behave and play quietly 'till its time for you to go to sleep, and until then there shall be no mishaps is that understood, young man?" The man looked down at the child, a pout played on his lips, and a glare in his eyes that would be noticeable to even a blind man.

"I said 'is that understood', Prince Zuko?" Ozai stressed, growing more irritated by the minute from his son's silence.

He was surprised that the boy was still looking him in the eye; challenging him. The child's attitude was unbelievable he could not see how a mere---baby, if you must, could be so bold. Of course, he was **his **son. Finally, the younger prince gave a slight nod, though that did not seem to qualify to his father.

"I want you to say it, boy; a simple nod does not indicate that you understand what I am saying." There was a moment of silence between the two royals once again, Zuko had lost the angry glare and pout though, had seem to have been traded in by a looked of complete confusion.

"In-de-cat?" He asked questionably.

Ozai let out a frustrated sigh_; 'how could this boy be so thick at times and then so maniacal at other.' _Fighting the urge to reach out and strangle the young lad, he tired once more.

"**Prince Zuko**, just answer the question, 'do you understand me or not'?" Ozai said roughly.

"Uh, oh, yep, I does." Zuko beamed.

Making a metal note to work on the boy's speech and grammar, Ozai bent down and picked him up as he made his way out of the room. It would be quicker this way then to have him walk all the way with the child slowly in tow. As he stepped out of his chambers, Ozai realized just how late it was, for the sun only reached his window when it was setting. He did not intend to sleep that long into the day, moving quickly though the corridors of the palace to the child's room, the prince was forced to listen to his son's ridiculous babbling the whole way.

Most of what was said by the boy if Ozai did not know any, better he would have mistaken it for a foreign language. Coming upon the much smaller chamber then his own, the prince looked back down at his bouncing son in his arms and shook his head as he entered the room.

"Alright, boy, let's get you out of those night clothes."

Setting Zuko down, he went over to retrieve the youngster's clothing, which lay neatly in a pile on the dresser. Taking them over to the child standing in the middle of the room, he then began to dress the boy carelessly. Sitting back on his heels, Ozai gazed at the little being before him. He looked well enough to take to dinner; there was only one flaw, the boy's hair was tousled this way and that from sleep. His loose knot-top ponytail only held a few pieces of black, silky hair. Causally, Ozai made his way towards a small table in the corner of the room. Picking up a fine haired hair bush that lay on top of the table.

Taking the brush back over to his son, whom he picked up off the floor. And then, seating himself on the rocking chair near the large window. Zuko began to struggle to get off his father's lap; he hated having his hair combed, probably just as much as he loathed baths. If he could, he would run around dirt faced and hair ratted all the time, but alas he wishes were never granted in such a way. Feeling his ribbon being to get detangled out of his hair, stopping his plans of getting of the man's lap, Zuko tried a new approach.

"Daddy, no bwush, nuh-uh!" Zuko voiced loudly.

The boy tried to pull the brush out of his father's hands, but Ozai held tight, capturing his son's small hands within one of his own. Holding the bush in the other hand high above the determined child reach.

"Zuko," he snapped, "stop this nonsense at _**once**_."

With a huff, Zuko folded his arms over his small chest, allowing his pout to return. After a few moments, Ozai finished tying his son's baby fine hair, and released the boy. Climbing off his father's lap, Zuko trotted happily over to the tall mirror that hung on the wall, taking in his reflection. Even though there were a few stray hairs that lay on his forehead, he did not mind. Turning around he smiled softy at his elder, who was already standing in the doorway of his room.

Turning away from his son, Ozai began to walk down the hall, signaling for Zuko to do the same. The two-year-old followed faithfully, skipping gleefully along the way to their destination; where that was he didn't neither know nor care.

Glancing down the corridors on his way to the dinning hall, Ozai spotted a young servant boy who seemed to be at only 15 years of age at the most.

"You there, Boy, come here." Ozai command with voice filled with authority, which startled the teen to the point where he was trembling by the time he reached the second born of the Fire Lord. "Ye-yes, m-m-my lord?" asked the shaken boy as he bowed deeply.

"My wife, boy, has she retuned to the place yet?" A sadist smirk came onto the man's face; he simply loved to see people shake with fear from him.

"N-No, sir. Not that I am aware of." The lad said quickly.

"WHAT? Why has she not returned yet?" Snarled the prince.

"I-I do not know w-why, sir, p-please they-they do not in-inform me of s-such things, I am sorry, sir." The teen sobbed, fearing the worst from the raged prince.

Ozai rolled his eye, "Stop your blubbering and get out my sight."

With that said, the boy bowed once more and quickly walked as far away from the frightening man as quickly as possible. Zuko had watched the seen under dark eyelashes, also a little shaken by the aura that surrounded his father.

Remembering his mother, he looked around quietly, searching for any trace of her being. He no sooner lowed his gaze to the blood red carpet he stood on then he began to feel hot tears flood his eyes. He had forgotten how much he missed his mother, it had not even been a full day, and yet to the toddler it feels like a lifetime.

Looking over his Shoulder, Ozai realized Zuko was still behind him, he had completely forgotten that he was even in his son's presence. He was also a little surprised to see the boy staring down, and what it seemed like, crying. Walking over to his weeping son, Ozai knelt down in front of him.

"Zuko, look at me." came the soft command. He was not good with all this quite, gentleness stuff, he would much rather have the boy screaming at the top of his lungs then all this silent crying. When Zuko did not respond to his father's demand, Ozai reached out, took his son's small chin, and lifted it to meet his eyes. When he saw the boy's tear streaked face, the usually sadist prince felt his heart soften, though he did not let it reach his face. He would not be like his elder bother; _he_ would _not _become soft like that fool, or any other.

"What is the matter, boy?" he asked in a cold tone.

He thought that maybe his son was acting like this from the 'little chat' he had overhead his father and the servant boy have. A small sob escaped from the boys lips as he answered his father, "I miss (sob) mommy." he said quietly looking right into Ozai's unfeeling eyes. The fire prince nodded, he could understand how the child felt, he too missed his wife…desperately.

"Come now, Zuko, your mother will be home sooner then you know, no worries, okay?"

Zuko smiled a little and nodded, "Ok. Daddy?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"Do ya miss mommy too?" The question was full of blinding innocence and for some odd reason the man could not help but let out a small chuckle. Letting go of the boy's chin Ozai answered this simple question, "Yes, my son, more then you can imagine." He could not for his wife to return to take the little mongrel off his hands. Reaching into his sleeve, Ozai took out a handkerchief and wiped the tears from his face and eyes. "You must know, my son, that to cry is to show weakness. And if you become weak in life, then you shall have a fate worse then death itself." He said quietly that it almost sounded like he was addressing himself. As he finished drying the boy's face, he placed the piece of cloth back into his sleeve. "Come now, Zuko." he commanded as he stood and began to walk to the dinning room, wondering what was taking his Ursa so long to return home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Princess Ursa, are you sure all is well in there?" asked a young woman with dark rich brown hair, and grey eyes, as she leaned against the door to the bathroom.

"Yes, yes, all if just perfect, Lady Emiko (A/N: em-ee-ko) "I am only a little tired." Came the fire princess's reply as she opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"You have been acting funny all day, princess Ursa. Are you sure you are not coming down with something?" asked Emiko, "Maybe a cold, or even worse the flu?"

Rolling her eyes sarcastically Ursa replied, "Of course not, Emiko, if were to be coming down with the flu I believe I would feel a little more poorly then I am now. Don't you believe so?" The black haired woman walked past her worried friend, and over to where large pallets surrounded a low tea table. Taking her seat gracefully on one of the cushions, she straightened her kimono and looked back up at her friend. Emiko gave Ursa a look of full suspicion. "Oh, Lady Emiko, please do not give me that look." she laughed shaking her head side to side slowly.

"Well, Ursa," she said with a sigh, strolling over to where the young princess sat and taking a seat next to her, "when someone is; tired, achy, and keeps on respectively running to the restroom to vomit, one can not help but believe that there is something the matter."

A small smile appeared on the princess's red painted lips, "well, there _**are**_ other reasons to why I am having these symptoms." She said with a small laugh. Emiko looked on at the princess for a few moments; pondering, until she tuned on the light bulb in her head.

"Oh princess Ursa, are you---

"Tea is here girls, and look, sweet cakes!"

Emiko was cut off by a bubbly young woman who had long, black hair coming down to the back of her knees, and large chocolate brown eyes that showed no hint of knowledge what so ever; followed by a young servant girl who carried a tray with a tea pot and sweet cakes.

"Princess Ursa, your letter has been sent and was delivered earlier today as you requested my lady." said the girl, as she set the tray of tea and sweets onto the table in the middle of the three noble women.

Smiling at the young servant, Ursa bowed her head, "Thank you, Xang, and for the rest of the day you may do as you please with your time." (A/N: sz-ang)

A look of surprise came onto the girl's face and she bowed deeply and thanked the princess for her kindness. As the servant left the room, Emiko looked over at the younger woman across from, who was stuffing a sweet cake into her mouth, she looked back at Ursa and said sweetly, "As I was say, before I was so rudely interrupted---Kaida!" (A/N: Kai-da) she snapped as she whipped her head to glare once more the girl.

Swallowing the lump of cake in her throat, Kaida narrowed her eyes on the brown-headed woman.

"Oh, dear me," Kaida said mockingly, "I am so terribly sorry, _Lady_ _Emiko, _what on earth where you discussing?" She finished off by shoving another sweet cake into her mouth. Emiko gave her a disgusted stare as she watched her devour the cake, she shook her head, as if trying to block out something horrid.

"Well, I was asking Princess Ursa, if she---

"Please, Lady Emiko…Lady Kaida…" Ursa said quietly, looking down into the tea in her cup, "I really wish not to say or discuses it at the moment…" The two women looked at their friend, both with baffled expressions on their beautiful faces.

"Um…Princess Ursa?" Kaida voiced quietly.

"Yes, Lady Kaida? What is it?"

"Please do not address me so formally, it makes me feel…old." she smiled sweetly. While Emiko rolled her eye, taking a sip of tea, and Ursa chortled softly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As father and son entered the dinning room, they came upon two others member of the royal family. The Great Dragon of the West: General Iroh and his son crown prince Lu ten; did not look up as his uncle entered the room.

"Aha! Brother, nephew, so happy you made it on time." Iroh said getting up from his seat, with his normally large grin on his face. "For if you'd have come to late, I might have eaten all the food before you had gotten any; and Ozai, we both know who eats the better out of us two; now and growing up, eh?" he laugh loudly at his own statement.

As Ozai put on a clearly forced smile, "oh, yes, dear older brother, you and that unusually sense of humor of yours always gets me." Iroh smiled at his younger brother, and then his eyes gravitated down to the little boy who was beaming up at him. Bending down to scoop the little demon into his arms, "hello there little one, have you been a good boy for your father here?" He asked already know the answer to his question.

"Define the word 'good' to him first, won't you, brother?" Ozai murmured, messaging his temples once more, as another laugh emerged from his brother, and a giggle from his son as he was bounced up and down on his uncle's hip. "Oh. That is right, I remember that mess in the kitchens I witnessed the servants cleaning up, I thought that looked a lot like your doing you little hell raiser."

He looked over the giggle child and whispered into his small ear, "you been giving you daddy a hard time today haven't you?" he asked, the child pulled away and nodded happily with a smile full of pride. "Good boy!" Iroh said loudly looking over at Ozai, who had his eyebrow cocked up. Muttering to himself about something to do with family treason and good for nothing siblings, Ozai went over to the low rounded table.

"Sake?" he asked, gesturing to a white porcelain teapot.

"Oh, yes, help yourself." Iroh responded happily, "funny, I rely ever drink the stuff, I just had a few while waiting for father and you to arrive." He sat down next to his son, Zuko still clinging to him like a baby hog monkey. Iroh looked over at his boy, he had been oddly quite this evening, for what reasons he had not clue of.

"Son, is something troubling you, you seem awfully quite?" Iroh asked softly.

Lu ten looked up at his father slowly, and then to Ozai, who had just taken a shot of sake, eyes still on his pre-teen nephew. The boy's eyes met his uncles for a spit second then averted right back down to his lap. "N-nothing is wrong, father." He stuttered a bit, still not raising his gaze from his lap. "Hmm, if you are sure, but you just do not seem like yourself tonight, my son." Iroh shrugged and reached for the other teapot on the table, full of Ginseng tea. Zuko was now beginning to squirm in his uncle's grasp, already growing bored with the man. Letting go of the toddler, Iroh watched as the boy crawled underneath the low table, and emerge on Ozai's right hand side, settling himself comfortable down on a large cushion. All became quite for a few minutes, Ozai and Iroh began to discuses the war; Lu ten simply listened and chewed on tongue; and Zuko, well he found way to entertain himself. Picking up some chopsticks that were laid on top of the table, he began to bang them on anything and everything. That was until his fun-sucking father stepped in to ruin his game as usual.

Snatching the eating utensils out of the child's hand, Ozai threw them across the room in full temper.

"Prince Zuko," He whispered deadly, "_**enough." **_The youngest prince looked up at his father with water eyes, and trembling bottom lip. "Don't start that, I am not going to fall for those fake crocodile tears again." he scolded, taking another shot of rice wine.

"Ozai," Iroh inputted, "he was only playing, and he was causing no harm."

"Humph, speak for yourself?" Muttered his brother.

Suddenly the red curtains opened and a tall figure walked into the now hushed room. Fire Lord Azulon, entered the room quietly as his son's, and grandson bowed, he pain no attention to the still upright Zuko, who was sulking over his newly lost toys. Sitting down at the head of the table, he signaled for the bowed princes to rise. "Good evening, prince Iroh, Ozai, Lu ten,--- Azulon looked over at the toddler two seats down from him with a bit of hesitation "--Zuko." he finished with a small sigh.

Zuko's small head popped up at the sound of his name and looked over happily at the gray haired man at the front seat of the table. "Hi, hi, ganpa!" the child cried, waving his small hand back and forth. Whilst Iroh and Lu ten chuckled at the boy's naïve welcoming; Ozai shook his head and covered his eyes in his hands.

"Please forgive Zuko's rudeness, father." Ozai bowed slightly to his father as Azulon gave a silent nod to his second born. Ozai sat upright once more and looked over at his young son with a hint of resentment. "Well, shall we eat?" Iroh asked as the servants began to pile food on top of the table; including more rice wine for the stressed looking prince. "Oh, prince Ozai, a letter came for you today; from princess Ursa, she claims that she will not be making the journey home this evening, why, though; she did not say." An old feebly looking servant woman told him. Ozai stared blankly at her, mouth open a little and what it looked like fear on his handsome face.

"She w-will not be r-returning tonight?" He questioned the woman, hoping he had heard her wrong.

"Yes, sir, that is what the message said, here." She handed him the piece of parchment that confirmed his fears. "Very well, you may go." his hands almost trembled as he set the letter aside. _'She can't do this to me,' _Ozai's mind screamed, _"she-she can not leave me to take care of this-this little demon of a child, he will __**KILL ME**__!'_ He must have looked just as distressed as he felt for the whole tables of men were giving him looks.

"Um…brother, are you okay? You seem a little shaken up there." A wild smile appeared on the elder brother's thin lips, he knew just what Ozai was thinking. He knew his brother loathed the idea of taking care of his own child from the beginning, and just seeing the man's face now, it was simply priceless. "Yeah---yes, I am just…_peachy_." Ozai sneered at the older man, Azulon glanced from one son the other, _and 'this is why I should never eat with them.'_ he thought dryly. "Fine then, let us eat." the Fire Lord said coolly as he picked up his chopsticks.

As the meal proceeded on like it usually did, the three men speaking of war plans, and world domination; Lu ten listening with excitement in his youthful eyes. Zuko, however, felt very out of place, he usually sat with his mother during the meals. She would feed, and hold him in her lap; the toddler looked down at his plate with disgust. He did not want this food even if he were to be starving to death, which it felt like that was the case. Nor could he eat it, well, he could with his hands but not even, he would put his hands in that mess called food. He could have used the chopsticks, but he could not thanks to his father…not that he knew how to use them.

Peering over at what was on his father's dish, the princeling felt himself licking his lips. He began to scoot over to the much larger mans cushion until he was right next to him, lucky without being noticed by anyone. Quietly waiting for the right moment to make his move, as soon as Ozai left an opening, Zuko leapt right into his lap. A little stunned by the intrusion, Ozai glared down at the child in his lap, who simple smiled up at him. Zuko wiggled around a little, trying to get comfortable in his new seat, and then dove his small young hand into his father's plate of food.

"Prince Zuko!" came the roar from the outraged man as he shoot up from the pallet. Sending his son to the floor, lucky for the boy the soft cushion was there to catch his fall.

"What exactly do you think you are doing, boy?"

Zuko cringed at the harshness of his father's voice. "You have your own meal to eat, you do not need to have mine, nor sit in my lap!" he loomed over the whimpering form below him, picking him up, Ozai plopped him down onto his own cushion. "Just sit there and behave for _once_ in you life." Zuko stared down at his hands that rested on his thighs; he slowly looked at each member at the table. Iroh and Lu ten gave him sympathetic looks, his grandfather gave him a cold stare, his father did not even spare him a glace, and that is what possible hurt the most.

"Sowwy daddy." came the meek apology form the toddler as he hung his head in shame. Ozai did not respond he just acted as if nothing was said and continued to finish his meal. Iroh snapped his eye's over to the younger man sitting across from him, glaring daggers at him.

"Ozai, that was simply not called for, he is just a toddler, he does not know any better." growled the man, completely disgusted with his brother. Ozai did not even look at him, "with all do respect Iroh, please mind your own damn business." he stated calmly.

Gritting his teeth Iroh spat, "Well did it ever occur to you that the child is not even able to with out your assistance?"

Ozai stopped eating and gave the heavily set man a look that could kill. As the bickering continued, the Fire Lord had heard enough and took his presence elsewhere. Leaving his sons to argue like children with one another, and his grandsons to listen to them. Zuko was not listening though to his father and uncle, being a child, he got over things very quickly and now he was curious about the sake teapot that sat not to far from him. Moreover, watching his father drinking out of it made him very thirsty. Carefully reaching out, grabbing the porcelain pot, and pulling it towards him. The pot was not very heavy for Ozai had drunk a great deal of it.

Lu ten had been nibbling on his rice, trying to ignore the two men yelling at one another. However, what caught his attention was when the sake bottle began to slide off the table by two chubby hands. He watched silently as his cousin pulled the sake to him and held it up to his face. He began to examine the liquid inside the pot; first, he sniffed it, and then slowly brought it to his lips. A small smile appeared on Lu ten's face as he witnessed the toddler take a sip of alcoholic beverage. He took a quick glance at his uncle, making sure he was clueless of his son's actions.

'_Ha! Pay back.' _Lu ten thought with glee, '_all I have to do it wait, and it will be like killing two birds with one stone.' _With that, the twelve-year-old sat back with a smirk on his face.

End chapter four

Author Note:

My dearest apologizes for those of you who read and review my story. I was really meaning to get this chapter up on May 10th but I got set back because I had gotten sick and I could not write without getting a headache. Also I wanted this chapter to be pretty long, I don't like reading really short stories so I felt like It was my duty to make this longer then the rest of my chapters. I really hope you all enjoyed it, I know it sort of sucks but I was already past my own dead-line.

Also, some may think that some characters are "OOC" like Ozai or something, but with Ozai we have no clue how he acts or is for that matter, all we know is that he is Zuko and Azula's father, and Iroh's brother ect. And that he is now the Fire Lord. We have not clue how he acted back when he was 21, in my story he is like this, and for Zuko…who knows…for all we are aware of he may have been a little hell raiser. I sort of made him like my little cousin, and Ozai a little like I act when baby sitting, toddlers make your emotions run wild.

Thank you all once again and _**PLEASE REVIEW **_.

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO (and this time I am going to try and have it done between may 23rd and may 27th.


	6. Chapter 6 HOLD

THE STORY WILL CONTINUE

**PLEASE****READ****THIS****WHOLE****THING****IF****YOU****HAVE****EVER****REVIED****THIS****STORY****OR****THINKING****OF****READ****IT****TO****THE****END****OK**

But I am going to take a break from writing it, I will complete "OT" when I get out of school in august for the month. But I really need to keep up on my studies and all this posting is getting me very, VERY, stressed.

So keep you sprits up 'fic' will still go on, I just need a big break.

To my reviewers:

Fourfourfourfour: I thank ya so much for your review and I am deeply sorry that I have to delay the wait for the last chapter L but I'll make the last chapter very…entertaining

Ivory bird: as I said for Fourfourfourfour damn that a mouthful thanks you so much for your review much appriacted and I'm also happy you have taken a liking to my little story J

Hollywoodland: thank you to you as well, I'm sorry we won't be able to see tipsy little Zuko just yet cries but hang in there my friend

Random Person: screams: PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME!!!!

But I have to agree that Zuko was probably a good little toddler, but if I made him angelic were would be my story?? And the same for Ozai, for we have no clue how he acts besides a freak right ??

And no Ursa could not probably force him to do anything, but me bring a feminist and all I have to make the women in control with some sort of stuff ya know but…I do think Ozai might be a little desperate for…'you know' giggles insanely oops sorry happy pills working over time a little bit .

Also Random Person…I do not understand you last review at all L maybe you could explain to me just a bit if you read this….

And to all my other reviews that did not leave me a review on my last story ITS OK I'M JUST GONNA READ OFF YOUR NAMES .

Purpletwist: I thank you so much, such a lovely person you are oh and I believe you had your 18th birthday a few months ago…late but happy birthday.

Hi: lol thank you I'm glad my story give ya a chuckle of two

Zuko12322: thank you tons for your reviews and interest in my story J J

Deamon Fire: So glad you have come to enjoy my 'fic' and yes…sadly I am very, VERY bad at name the titles of my chapter but can't judge a book by its cover right?? .

AvatarWolf: domo airgato for your review, so happy that 'momo' could melt at my little fuffly ending to that chapter lol,

TureThinker: YAY so happy ya like it, thank you so much for your review as well .

Nmshy: thank you so much for your review an' interest, so glad you can get a laugh J J

Bookwrm17: You were my first reviewer for this story hugs tightly and for that I am so grateful . and I really hope you enjoyed the story

**THANK****YOU****AGAIN****EVERY****TIME****I****GET****A****REVIEW****I****BLUSH****OR****SMILE****DUMBLY****IT****JUST****REALLY****WARMS****MY****HEART****TO****KNOW****THAT****PEOPLE****ACTUALLY****LIKE****WHAT****IS****IN****MY****TWISTED****LITTLE****MIND****AND****GETS****ME****OUT****OF****A****BAD****MOOD****SO****FAST****LOL**

**I****REALLY****APPRECIATE****ALL****OF****YOUR****SUPPORT****AND****REVIEWS**

**LOVE****Y'ALL**

**I'LL****UPDATE****SOMETIME****IN****AUGUST**


End file.
